volarefandomcom-20200213-history
S6: Storm in a Cup
Participants * Gerdo Stoneseer * Aurora Evelyn Lucia * A/egor Feetfoot Summary An angry blacksmith named Aerchehrt stormed into the Mattress Wholesale and berated Aurora for having taken money from his daughter. After trading barbs, he managed to convince Aurora to stop charging his daughter money for being on the podcast before noticing that Gerdo was also a follower of Baccanissus. The two started reminiscing about the good old days. Before leaving, Aerchehrt offered to do some free work for Gerdo if he wants any weapons/armor. A/egor came over to shit-talk Aerchehrt for being a metaphorical representation of the man through his oppression of his daughter, but was too slow. Pirjo is spotted snooping in on their conversation and makes a grand entrance disguised as Robin Hood. Pirjo offers them information on the Knights of the Empty Cup in exchange for a cut of the profits from the mission. Gerdo agrees to a 50/50 split before revealing that he merely meant in terms of his personal share. Pirjo gets flustered and settles on a four-way split, on the premise that their new recruit A/egor doesn't continue rambling on endlessly at them. After giving them a marked up map detailing the path that a caravan of the heretic order would be journeying along later that day that they could ransack, Pirjo took their leave. Aurora called for Olivia using the podcast and asked her to look after Omen in exchange for her letting her continue to use the podcast to talk about her news. With everything in order back at the Mattress Wholesale, the party began to journey beyond the outskirts of the city, Gerdo riding on top of Puzuzu and Aurora riding on top of weird scaly elk A/egor. Coming closer to a bridge that they knew they had to cross in order to get to their planned ambush location, the three of them noticed a commotion up ahead. A civilian trying to flee, explained that there were goblins ransacking anyone trying to pass through the bridge. The party seemed notably bewildered by the fact that there were goblins. Almost eerily so. Like. They wouldn't stop mulling over the fact that there were goblins. It was weird. A/egor turned himself into a scaly owl and scouted ahead, determining that they were going to be sticking around for a while before attracting the attention of an eagle that forced him to fly closely to the ground to avoid being attacked. A quick huddle ensued and they decided that the best course of action would be to let the goblins fight the knights when they arrived, and then they would swoop in to clean up whoever was left. A/egor wanted to create a trap, so he wandered over to some trees and slowly started asking them all if he could take their branches with mixed results. Gerdo watched A/egor amusedly while drinking and Aurora perused over the fan fiction she stole from Tiddly Winkus's library. Gerdo could hear a horn in the distance, which he mistakenly concluded was blown by a group of touring minstrels he'd heard before. Clashing could be heard coming from the bridge, and by the time Aurora and Gerdo called A/egor back from collecting his branches, they were forced to confront the victorious Knights of the Empty Cup that had arrived and slain the goblins. Harnessing the power of Baccanissus, Gerdo managed to summon two undead warriors, named Satan and Zaboomafoo respectively, who began to attack two of the knights. A/egor turned into a bear, was shot by some purple pulsing arrows and bear hugged an archer. Aurora straight up wrecked a knight by pinning his shadow to the ground, hitting him with a forceful hit and subsequently giving him a concussion. Puzuzu threw some really accurate knives and it was kind of creepy. An empty cup void warlock silenced Gerdo, set Puzuzu on fire, enveloped Gerdo in a foggy mist that prevented him from breathing and nearly flung Aurora into the air with a void wall. A knight with a mace kills Zaboomafoo in a fit of rage. The arrows turned A/egor back into an elf and a notably pathetic fight ensued before the archer agreed to surrender. Aurora finally finished off the warlock, sending him flying back into the river. The party wondered if he was actually dead for a moment and the warlock's corpse confirmed it by yelling convincingly that he was dead from the river. Satan murdered the last knight. The heroes took spoils from the caravan cart and began interrogating the conscious surviving guard, who introduced himself as Duke and offered to be an informant for the Witch Pinchers against the Knights of the Empty Cup in exchange for them leaving him alive. A/egor pulled the arrows out from his body and nearly bleeds out. When the party returned to the Mattress Wholesale Pirjo was waiting for them and demanded their cut of the profits, and A/egor reluctantly parted with the glass rod he found. As they departed, Pirjo mentioned that the group that was responsible for Goober's death was known as the Black Blades. Loot * iron mace * 120 gold * bow and 20 enchanted arrows * hair pin * scratched up bracer * pike pike * vial of black oil * another treasure thing